


Sweet Surprises

by BlackSkyandRoses



Series: Inquisition: Cullen x Inquisitor [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyandRoses/pseuds/BlackSkyandRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finds out what the Inquisitor did with his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the trip to Ferelden & Cullen's gift, but before any desk sweeping shennanigans. Sorry about the terrible title, I'm still awful at coming up with ones that aren't ridiculous and terrible. 
> 
> Anyway, just another one shot piece of fluff.

The Inquisitor had returned from the Emerald Graves, and the war council was currently holed up in the war room, discussing the latest expedition. She had been gone for three weeks, and Cullen was going insane trying to hold it together until he could get her alone again. Currently, Josephine and Leliana were deep in discussion about.. something. Cullen wasn’t quite sure. He was too busy watching Saragra. She looked much the same as before she left, perhaps a little more tired and drawn, but that was all. Cullen was relieved that she came back in one piece, no major incidents or injuries. While the other two advisors debated and Saragra was busy reading reports, Cullen took the moment to let his eyes roam over her figure. She was small and slender, with  her long black hair piled up on the top of her head. A few stray pieces had fallen out, and brushed against the Vallaslin etched onto her cheeks. As he watched, Saragra absently tucked the rogue pieces back behind her ears as she frowned over the reports. Following the path of her hand with his eyes, Cullen was suddenly distracted. There was a delicate chain around her neck, glimmering in the soft sunlight. Had she been wearing one before she left? Cullen thought back, but didn’t think so. Whatever was on the chain was hiding underneath her shirt... perhaps she had picked up a trinket on her travels. His curiousity was piqued, and he was even more impatient for the meeting to end, if that was possible. Also, his traitorous mind was busy wondering just how long the chain was, and where exactly the pendant on it was hanging...He stopped paying attention to anyone else in the room, rather distracted by the thoughts of the mystery necklace resting on the swell of her breasts.

            “Is that satisfactory, Commander?” Josephine’s voice broke into his thoughts, snapping him back to the current situation. “I, uh.. yes.” Cullen cleared his throat, aware everyone in the room was looking at him. “Yes, that will be satisfactory.” He repeated. Josephine smiled. “Good. With that settled, perhaps we will take a short break. I believe Leliana’s scouts are due back this morning, we can reconvene after they have delivered any news.” Cullen nodded, thankful. “Yes, that sounds like an excellent plan, ambassador.” Beside him, Saragra was also nodding, and rolled her shoulders to stretch. “I do believe I could use a short break.” She added, dropping the papers she was reading onto the table.

            Leliana headed towards the large doors of the war room. “Of course, we will also give you two a moment to say hello” she said, smiling over her shoulder at the two of them. Cullen felt his cheeks grow a little warm. “Maker’s Breath Leliana!” he mumbled. Leliana laughed, and smiled. “Your relationship is the worst kept secret in Skyhold, Commander. Precisely because you want it to be the best kept secret.” With that, the Spymaster and the Ambassador swept out of the doors together. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, and turned to look over at Saragra. “I missed you” he confessed quietly. Saragra took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around the commander tightly. “I missed you too. I thought about you a lot...probably more than I should admit.” Cullen chuckled, and rested his chin on top of her head, tucking her in close. One of his hands came to rest at the small of her back, feeling the smooth leather of her armour. The other went to the back of her neck, trailing along the chain there. “Where did you pick this up?” he asked, curious. Saragra stepped back in order to look up at him. She bit her lower lip, a small display of nerves, Cullen knew. He felt the beginnings of a confused smile. Why was she nervous about showing him a necklace?

            “You remember how, just before I left, you took me to Ferelden? And you gave me your coin for luck?” She asked. “How could I forget?” Cullen replied, his voice low. “Well... when we came back, I had Harritt put it into a pendant for me.” She explained. “I.. I didn’t ruin it though, I promise!” she hastened to explain, a sudden worry gripping her. Cullen hooked one finger under the chain, and gently pulled the pendant out so he could see it. He had given her the coin on a spur of the moment impulse, desperate to give her some token of his to carry with her, and praying to the Maker that it would bring her some measure of luck and protection. The fact that she had it placed into a necklace, and really was keeping it close to her heart...he almost felt overwhelmed with love and adoration. The chain was long, long enough that the pendant would hang between her breasts, and not press into her skin under her armour. “It’s lovely. And the fact that you wear it...” he trailed off, trying to find the words to explain his feelings. Saragra smiled up at him, and suddenly Cullen didn’t care about words anymore. He pulled her in gently and kissed her firmly, trying to convey in gestures what he couldn’t put into words. She nipped at his lower lip and dug her fingers into his arms, moving even closer to him. “I love it. Harritt has done exquisite work” he said, when he finally broke the kiss. “I’m glad you approve” she murmured softly. Cullen realized that her entire length was pressed up against him, and if it didn’t stop soon, she was going to have physical proof of how much he enjoyed that. “Now.. before we get.. too distracted..” he shook his head slightly, trying to dislodge thoughts of taking her there on the war table. Saragra sighed regretfully. “I suppose now isn’t the time...” she said. She tucked the pendant back under her shirt. “Come on. We can at least enjoy a meal together before duty calls us away again.” She linked her hand through his, and started for the door. It wasn’t until later that Cullen realized they had walked all the way down to the main hall, and sat down together before he let go of her hand. Well. As Leliana said, it _was_ the worst kept secret in Skyhold...


End file.
